


to the dogs.

by earltrancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, just a really long gay date in the shrieking shack im not even kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: “I didn't keep you waiting too long, yeah?” Remus asked softly, and Sirius huffed a laugh.“Was beginning to think you’d stood me up, Moony,” he drawled, pouting exaggeratedly up at him.





	to the dogs.

Remus smelled Sirius in the Shack before he saw him, tobacco and butterbeer and the scent of Padfoot having walked through the rain outside earlier.

He smiled when he did see him, sprawled across the floor with unkempt black curls fanned out around his head like a halo. He blew out the last drag of his cigarette and tossed the filter to the side, opposite arm already reaching for his pack. Remus chuckled.

“You do know you're not meant to smoke on campus, yeah?” Remus walked over to where Sirius was lain, stopping to look down his nose at the other boy.

Sirius choked in surprise, but then grinned, pulling two cigarettes out and looking up at his friend as he held both to his lips and lit them.

He took what seemed to Remus far too long of a drag for someone with two cigs in his mouth, exhaling it all into the wolf’s face. “Really, Mister Prefect, it's not that I don't know,” he handed Remus the lit fag that wasn't already between his own lips, then continued, “I just don't care much, to be honest with you.”

Taking the cig from Sirius gratefully as he sat, Remus shook his head and grinned. “What am I going to do with you?”

“‘Fraid there's not much you can. I’m a lost cause, permanent bad boy.” 

Remus rolled his eyes, playing with one of Sirius’ curls as he took a slow pull of his cigarette. Sirius leaned into the touch happily, closing his eyes, and Remus thought vaguely that he looked like a sleepy puppy.

“I didn't keep you waiting too long, yeah?” Remus asked softly, and Sirius huffed a laugh.

“Was beginning to think you’d stood me up, Mooney,” he drawled, pouting exaggeratedly up at him.

Remus looked away, fighting a smirk at the confirmation that he'd been missed. He raked his fingers through Sirius’ hair. “Never, Pads,” he declared, playful but honest. “Never.”

Sirius smiled widely, suddenly bending up and kissing Remus’ forehead before adjusting so he was sat up, leaning into Remus’ side. “Good, then.”

The floor around them was strewn with a few things Sirius had brought up - some from Hogsmeade, like bottled drinks from Hog’s Head and Remus’ favourite sweets from Honeydukes, and then the small stack of records he’d listened to a few of before deciding he was too comfortable to go put a new one on. 

The stack jostled with Sirius’ movement, spilling the records in a smooth line across the floor. Remus reached over and gathered them back up before looking through them.

“What's all this?” Remus wondered aloud, looking over at Sirius before continuing to flip through the records in his lap. “I don't think I even know any of these, the Ramones? Rolling Stones?”

Sirius clutched at his heart like he was wounded. “It's Muggle music, love, have some bloody culture.”

Remus’ fingers paused on a pink and green sleeve, pulling it from the stack and showing it to Sirius with a smirk. “Culture, huh?”

Snatching the album back, Sirius scoffed at him. “Wouldn't know something good even sitting right in front of you; how very like you, Moonbeam.” Still, he grinned as he picked on him, and Remus couldn't help but smile back at the nickname. 

“Let's have it then,” Remus answered easily, taking out his wand and using it to slide the vinyl from its sleeve even as Sirius held it. “I’m sure I’ve much to learn from the Sex Pistols, love.”

Sirius watched as Remus so simply directed his magic; the needle of the player moved from the record it had rested on, which slid itself back into its place in the stack as Never Mind The Bollocks settled on the base. Sirius moved the other albums from Remus’ lap to put his legs over him. As the needle set and the music started, Sirius couldn't help but smile to himself.

When Remus noticed this, he blew a puff of smoke into Sirius’ face. “And what are you so happy about, Padfoot?”

He laughed, hand moving to play with the hairs at the back of Remus’ neck. “I love you.”

So bluntly, he said it. Like it should be obvious. It made Remus feel warm, comfortable, and he was almost sorry for everyone in the world who had to hear “I love you” from anyone else.

Sirius plucked Remus’ cigarette from between his lips, stealing the last drag before throwing it behind him as he'd done with his own. Remus pouted, but Sirius laughed and stood, holding out a hand for him to do the same. “Dance with me?”

For once, a question - but how could he ever say no? He took Sirius’ hand and rose. 

Remus bowed smoothly once he stood, then mirrored Sirius and extended a hand to him. 

“My lady?” Proper as always, only the crooked smile generally reserved just for Sirius giving him away.

Answered with a noise between a scoff and a chuckle, Remus felt a hand in his before he was spun around easily, ending up with his back flush against Sirius’ front, and he let out a startled laugh. 

Then Sirius’ lips were brushing over Remus’ neck, up until his hot breath fanned over his ear. “Lady… does that make you my bitch, then?”

Remus’ lips turned up at a corner, a sigh that was more of a contented growl escaping his throat as he leaned back against Sirius. “Maybe,” he conjectured softly. “But maybe I was wrong; you are a bit too impolite to be a lady.”

Sirius laughed, a full, happy, contagious laugh, and turned Remus back around again, pulling him back towards the open - save for a few cigarette butts - floor. He pulled him back in, hands slipping down around Remus’ waist, while Remus’ hands found Sirius’ neck before almost instantly creeping up to tangle in his hair, and it was a strange way to dance to punk rock, probably, but it worked. Sirius bobbed his head along to the rhythm while his hands smoothed up and down Remus’ spine, and Remus practically yanked Sirius’ hair forward to pull him in closer so that the cants of his hips rolled him into the other, and it worked.

“So, how am I impolite?” Sirius asked with a smirk, hands resting over the small of Remus’ back. “I was raised well, you know. I do have manners.”

Remus smiled, rolling his eyes. “But you don’t use them,” he pointed out, moving Sirius’ hand back up from the curve of his arse as if to illustrate. “Maybe indecorous would be a better word,” he chastised, lips brushing against Sirius’ jaw.

“Mn. Perhaps,” he answered solemnly despite the grin pulling at his face. He sighed happily at Remus’ lips on him, moving from his jaw to his neck as they swayed to the music. “Or maybe I’m only scrabbling to be admonished, Prefect.”

Remus huffed. “Will you ever stop teasing about that?” He grinned, pulling Sirius into a kiss before he could answer.

Sirius hummed, veritably melting into Remus, the very feel of him, still yet hardly believing his luck that this incredible man loved him. Of all people. It was ridiculous, but he was more than willing to take it. He tasted like smoke and sweets and every intoxicating thing, smelled like honey and cedar and coffee, and Sirius could thrive off of it forever, he was sure.

“What in Merlin’s name are you thinking about, Padfoot?” Remus suddenly asked, soft and affectionate as well as close enough that Sirius could still feel his breath.

Sirius smiled again, that wide crooked one that made Remus’ heart ache. “You, fucker, d’you really think I could think of anything else when you kiss me like that?”

Remus blushed and ducked his head a little, proud of himself. “Like what?” He asked, tone teasingly innocent.

Sirius gave him a breathy laugh. “Mmn, like this.” And he kissed Remus hard, pulling him in tight in his arms.

It wasn't totally the same, though. Sirius’ kisses were powerful; he made Remus’ bones quake and his knees weak. He loved it; he loved him; he loved that he was loved back. He felt Sirius’ lips part and giggled, copying the motion and giving a pleased grunt when his love’s tongue slid into his mouth. They'd still been swaying a little, then,but Remus tugged down on Sirius’ hair and they collapsed ungracefully to the floor, causing both boys to laugh aloud.

“Oh, I love you,” Remus breathed, still half-laughing, and Sirius smirked and tackled him to the ground.

“I love you,” he mumbled back, reaching down to take one of Remus’ hands in his own as he kissed him. “Mine f’rever, Moony, i’kay?”

Remus chuckled at the slurred words and nodded. “All yours, Padfoot. ‘N you're mine, too.” That made Sirius grin, and he hooked a leg around one of Remus’.

“Fuckin’ queer,” Sirius jabbed, and Remus rolled his eyes and kicked him in the shin with his free leg. “‘Ey!” Sirius laughed again and kissed him sweetly, “Needy. Of course I’m yours.”

Remus scrunched up his nose, but he could barely keep the expression as Sirius’ lips moved up his neck, slowly and sloppily. He ended up grinning, of course, panting and grinning, when Sirius came back up to kiss his lips.

His hand that wasn't still locked in Sirius’ snaked around to the small of his back, and Remus used that arm and their twined legs as leverage to bring his in closer, feeling triumphant when he made Sirius moan. The other boy got him back immediately, of course, biting Remus’ bottom lip hard enough to bruise, then sucking it gently to soothe, and Remus couldn't help but whine in pleasure, happily pushing his hips into Sirius’.

Squeezing his hand, Sirius moaned Remus’ name against his lips, and Remus sighed breathily, smiling, mumbling, “Baby, mm,” and other little noises that Sirius thought were just too damn adorable. Maybe his favorite was when he'd bitten down on Remus’ neck and he'd cried out, “Siri! Ss- Siri, oh,” and then the incoherent, happy whimpers following as he lapped over the bite, kissing and sucking. 

Remus’ hand found its way into Sirius’ hair, of course, and he giggled to himself at the indulgent growl Sirius let out when he pulled at it, even giving some happy grunts as he ran his fingers through it. 

Then Sirius grabbed Remus hip and rolled into him, and Remus whined high and rubbed back eagerly, making Sirius pant and smirk at him. “Oh, you fucking prick,” Remus groaned even though he smiled that easily at Sirius’ apologetic kisses - but when Sirius pulled him ‘round on top of him, he made a different kind of growl, a menacing one. Only for a moment, but then he shook his head and frowned fearfully at Sirius - who promptly turned them over and attacked Remus in kisses, making him giggle and gasp, then sigh and moan, then -

“Pads, Pads,” he breathed, giggling. “Sirius. C’mon, love, it's starting.”

Sirius smiled, giving him one last, long kiss, before rolling off and standing up. “Baby, I'm not afraid of the big, bad wolf,” he said, voice teasing but firm, as he went for his wand, gathering together all their things on the floor and flicking them into a chest that James had fixed with an Undetectable Extension charm ages ago. “You should know that by now.”

“Of course you aren't, you're mad,” Remus laughed, plucking Sirius’ wand from his hand as well as his own from the floor and throwing them both into the chest as well. He felt hands on his waist and turned around, smiling into an expected kiss.

“Only madly in love, my Moony,” he said, and Remus vibrated with affection, going for one last kiss.

“I love you, too,” he whispered, giggling nervously. “Now c’mon.”

Sirius nodded, smiling back, and when Remus found a comfortable spot to sit against the wall, Padfoot’s head immediately found a comfortable spot in Remus’ lap, and he laughed, though anxiety seeped into the sound. Padfoot whined and nudged Remus’ hand, and he smiled down at the dog, giggling, and raked his hands through the soft black fur, making him smile back and wag his tail, closing his eyes.

Remus had a beautiful dog - that's what strangers told them when they saw him with Padfoot for whatever reason. He knew it was true. 

He closed his eyes as Pads had, still smiling, happy he had this beautiful dog and beautiful man by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [oftrancy](oftrancy.tumblr.com) ¦¦ spam/writing


End file.
